The Spades Chronicles (Books 1 and 2)
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: A slash fan named Meg Spades get's sucked into her favorite franchise. Now free from her old life, she starts a new one. She becomes an Avenger and wreaks havoc on the team. Course, she has to add Deadpool. And maybe help a few pairings along the way. Stanner, LokiPool, etc. M for Slash, abuse, non-con, fluff, and randomness. Clint/OC. During/post Avengers, and Disney XD cartoon.
1. Episode 1

**I put both books 1 and 2 together because 1 is short.**

**Book 1: Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger **

So you're probably wondering how a slash fan was ever pulled into an amazing world like this, right? It's always those fans that love a character and want to marry them, right?

Blegh, how did they even fall in love? Realistically, they should have been found and killed for their knowledge. There's this one story, Source, that's more realistic.

But this is not Source, and I am not Travis.

This is…

Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger!

-Spades-

It started on my birthday.

My mom, being the lovely person she is, let me dye my hair dark purple, get a procedure to change my eyes orange, and get my tongue cut through the middle. I've been preparing for it since I was smaller with a tongue piercing.

You might be wondering why I changed my appearance.

I've just been taken from my dad and brought to live with my mother. I won't go into details right now, so hold your horses and this story will be on its way.

We were leaving our house to get dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, my mother's favorite. They're good, yeah, but favorite?

I'm getting off track.

We took a detour, and I, being stupid, tripped on a tree root.

Next to a cliff.

Over a shallow river.

Well, the falling was fun, I guess.

When I awoke, I was in a softly glowing blue room.

"Please choose a new name." I jumped at the synthetic female voice.

Yes, my name!

All you need to know from my old name is Meg.

I stood, and a screen came up. It had a blank ID card with nothing but the template.

I stepped forward and a keyboard sprang towards me.

"Please enter your first name for your new life."

The voice told me, and I immediately put my first name.

I love that name, my favorite.

"Please enter your new last name."

I had the perfect name.

I typed it in, and the ID now had my name.

"Hello, Meg Spades. Please put in the age you want."

Well, I'm 17 now. I'll be 21 so I can legally do some stuff.

"Please put in height."

I'm short. I've always been short. I'll never be short anymore. 5'11.

"Please put in weight."

I'm skinny. I- oh fuck it, 140.

The keyboard disappeared and something hit the back of my legs, and I involuntarily fell into the seat that had appeared.

A screen popped up in front of me.

"Please choose species."

I watched in surprise as a long list showed itself in front of me.

Everything from human to Time Lord to hybrid.

I chose hybrid.

"Please choose up to 4 species."

Time Lord, mutant, Æsir, and Irken.

Heheheheheh, so many fandoms~!

"Please step into the chamber."

A large blue tank appeared to my right and I cautiously went in.

I really do not want to tell you what happened in there. Let's just say that after, I had 2 hearts, regenerative powers, no pupils in my orange eyes (still had the whites), lekku, an Irken tongue, and powers.

Only 2. I can go into other people's bodies and use their powers in my own body, but only if I've been in their body. I better start working on that. I also have the power to conjure stuff up from music and make things in music happen and I get my powers from music which means I can't go into people's bodies unless I had been or am listening to music.

So complicated, huh? I also can die from not listening to music, it gives me energy.

"Please choose hair color."

Permanently? I chose dark blue.

"Please choose eye color."

Orange. Duh.

"Please choose world."

I froze.

World?

So many choices!

Marvel, Doctor Who, Supernatural, hell, even Disney!"

I chose Dimension Hopper, and it told me to choose my first world.

Marvel, duh.

I can never choose one permanently.

"Please choose destination."

Heh, iconic places!

I chose New York, it has Stark Tower, Daily Bugle, S.H.I.E.L.D., tons of stuff! Though I was this close to choosing Asgard or the Hellicarrier.

"Please choose lifestyle."

Cool! I chose the life of an heiress, both my parents dead, living alone in a mansion filled with things I made. I was always good with making mechanics.

"Please step into portal to begin your life."

2014 in the Marvel world, here I come!

"Alons-y!"

-Spades-

"Miss Meg Spades."

I shot out of bed and looked over.

The room I was in was empty, I noticed, and a panel on the wall was speaking to me.

"Y-yes?"

"I am here to accompany you on your journey of a new life."

I watched in awe as the watch on my wrist now held my new AI.

"Who are you?" I asked the female voice.

"My name is Alice."

"You're my Jarvis?" I laughed slightly.

I don't think she got the reference, because all I got in response was a quiet buzzing.

"Never mind then." I said flatly.

I stepped into the bathroom, clothes on my arm, before I looked over at the mirror.

I think that's when it hit me.

Looking in the mirror at an unknown person that stared back.

I realized it, pain suddenly stabbing at my neck as the need to cry surged through me.

"I died. My mother is alone without me. I'll never see her or anyone from my past life ever again."

My mother loved my hair.

She loved the length, the silkiness, everything.

I don't deserve it now.

I made the decision.

"Alice, please cut my hair."

"What hairstyle, Mistress?"

"Short shaggy hairstyle."

When my hair was gone, I took my shower.

"Miss Spades, I need to inform you."

I looked up. "What?!"

"It is the year 2012."

I froze. That could only mean one thing.

"It's the movie."

-Spades-

"Meg Spades. Do you think she's a good choice to add to the Avengers? She is only 21." Bruce Banner tried.

They were still trying to get everyone for the team, Loki had just stolen the Tesseract.

"We have no choice. She's not human, as you know, she's a mixture of many species. We think she may have been mutated in a lab." Nick Fury explained.

"Yeah, but still." Steve started.

"We don't know much else about her, she seems to have just gotten on the grid a few months ago." Coulson informed, and Natasha cocked her head at that.

"I thought you said she lives in the big mansion on the outskirts of town."

"Yes, but she never leaved the house. Until now." Fury answered.

"And I want you 3, along with Tony when he gets here, to go and ask her to help."

"Well, what are her powers?" Bruce asked.

"She can take over other people's bodies and use their powers in her own body after."

"How many powers has she accumulated now?"

"Too many. If she doesn't come with you…" Hill hesitated.

"We may just have to lock her up." Fury finished.

The 3 Avengers looked at each other than at Fury in shock.

"Has she done anything wrong?" Steve asked.

"Other than taking over other mutant's bodies without their permission, no."

"Then why try to lock her up? I understand if you would ever want to lock me up, but…" Bruce started.

"Because right now Loki would want her to."

Silence met Fury's words.

"Hey!" Tony said, causing the 3 Avengers to jump.

"What did I miss?"

-Spades-

"Miss Spades, there is a group of people at the door." Alice called, and I looked up silently, before nodding happily.

I loved visitors, and I had the feeling I would be containing my inner fan girl soon.

I have met so many of them now, I hoped it was the Avengers at the door!

I want to be on the team.

I bounded toward the door and flung it open.

"Hello?" I asked, and stopped when I saw Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Tony in regular clothing.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark, this is-!"

"Yeah, I know." I said slowly. "Come in, I guess…"

I stepped back and let them in.

"Warning, weapons on the woman's person." Alice said loudly. I looked up.

"It's not like their trying to rob me, Alice. That gun's not going to be pulled on me."

"How did you know it was a gun?" Natasha suddenly asked.

I grabbed my green tea frappe from the fridge and sipped lightly.

"It would be impractical for anything else. Even if it was a knife Alice had detected, you are Black Widow. You _will _have a gun."

I was about to say something else, when Tony stepped toward me, watching me silently.

"Don't go into major stalker mode, please."

He smirked.

"Would you guys like a drink?"

"Give me a scotch, I'm starving."

I gave a chuckle. That was a reference to the first movie!

"Sorry, sir, this isn't a bar."

"Miss Spades, we have a proposition for you." Steve started, and I made a, hmm, face, with one cocked eyebrow before sipping at my drink.

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to join the Avengers?" Bruce asked.

I choked.

No, I did not freeze up, I coughed up my drink and couldn't get a breath down.

"What?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"How would you like to join a team of heroes that will save the world?" Natasha said, and I blinked in surprise.

"What would happen if I said no?" I was not going to say no, I just wanted to see.

They looked at each other uneasily.

"We would have to still take you to S.H.I.E.L.D. because you could be in danger or used as a weapon on the other side." Tony answered.

I leaned back.

"Oh. I guess I have to answer yes then…" I glanced at them in slight fear, and called up to Alice without looking away from them.

"Please pack my things and take them to the door…"

"Already on it, Miss Spades."

When Steve stepped toward me, panic took over and I flew backwards, hiding behind the counter.

"Miss Spades, do you need your therapy song?" Alice called, and the voice startled me as I cowered slightly.

"Y-yeah…"

'Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound'

The song went off and I stood shakily.

"I-I'm sorry, sometimes I get… panic attacks, sort of."

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Alice said after, and I nodded, pointing to the ceiling.

"Yeah, that, can we just go now?" I asked.

-Spades-

"Hello, Miss Spades. I trust your trip here was good?" Fury asked, and I shrugged weakly.

"I guess. They took me away from some very important stuff." I pouted, though I knew what my important stuff was- writing my LokiPool fanfics, and drinking some Green Tea Frappe with Boba at the bottom.

Yum.

"I'm sorry, Miss Spades-!"

"I am so done with that!"

He didn't even jump, not a change in facial expression.

"With what?"

"Just call me Meg. I've been trying to get my AI to call me Meg, but it's always Miss Spades this, Miss Spades that, it's Meg, ok?"

Fury nodded. "Of course. _Meg_."

I gave him a smile.

"Why, thank you."

"Now I'll brief you on what's happening. An Asgardian named Loki-!"

"No, sorry, that's wrong." I couldn't help myself. Besides, it's just me and Fury anyways.

Oh, and Hill.

She's glaring at me now, I don't think she likes me at all.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no such thing as 'Asgardian', you're either Æsir or Vanir. And Loki's neither. He's Frost Giant." I gave him a look that screamed, 'Duh, you should have known this.'

"Thank you for clarifying. He has stolen an important stone named the Tesseract. We need to find it. And we need to stop an invasion."

I watched him for a few moments.

"I will help you, if…"

Fury cocked his eyebrow. "If?"

I smiled slightly.

"If you add one more Avenger, someone I choose. He doesn't know me yet, but I know him."

Fury's face betrayed him as he looked at me curiously.

"Who?"

My smile grew ten times as wide.

"One Mr. Wade Wilson."

His face showed recognition as he looked ready to complain.

"A.K.A, Deadpool."

We stared at each other for the longest time.

"Alright…" He said resignedly.

I cheered almost silently.

"Wait." Tony said, suddenly appearing behind us.

"We're adding… Deadpool, into the mix?"

**Comment, follow, favorite.**

**Deadpool: Next time, I'll be there. So it's good. Yeah.**

**And you should go read Source. I forgot who wrote it, but she did really good. **


	2. Episode 2

**I understand that the timelines for the movie and this story are somewhat out of line, but since they were bringing in Meg, they decided to get Tony earlier, meaning he was there before he came in with Loki. Also, I got Clint on a, Which Avenger is best for you quiz, so that's now the pairing instead of no OC pairing. Sorry.**

I'm a hypocrite, I know. I was complaining about how OCs fall in love all the time. I seem to be no different. At least it's not a love triangle. And he's not even in this chapter!

But haven't you moved before? You remember that cute boy next door that you developed a crush on?

But this isn't a boy next door crush, for sure.

This is…

Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger!

(In the title, the words 'the Slash Fan Avenger!' gets cut off by katanas.)

[This is…

Adventures of Ultimate Deadpool, yeah!

You've just been Pooled! Hacha~!]

-Spades-

They had just gotten back from the mission of grabbing Loki.

Thor stopped beside me, watching me apprehensively.

"You are part Æsir?"

We watched each other's eyes silently after, then I gave him the barest of nods.

His facial expression changed to serious, then turned, walking towards his seat.

Loki passed us, and I caught him slightly through the corner of my eyes. He gave me the barest of smiles, and I watched him silently, no emotion on my face.

I then stood and ran as fast as I could to his holding cell, silently hiding behind Fury, and when he left, she stood from her hiding spot and walked to Loki's cell.

"Thor thinks me a mutt, I think." I started, sitting cross legged in front of his cell.

"He does? Is it because you are only part Æsir? He is that type of person." I looked up silently, watching him tiredly.

"How long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?"

I gave 1 short laugh. "To long to count."

Loki watched me for the longest time, sitting on the floor in front of me.

"And he's not a mindless beast." I suddenly added, and Loki snapped to look at me.

"He's an amazing person when he's human, and a hero when he's the other guy." I continued.

"You must go, they are talking about important things."

I breathed deeply, then nodded.

"But, do come back. I will call on you." Loki added as I got to the exit.

I shut my eyes a moment, then opened them and ran back to the bridge, suddenly going silent and sliding into my seat without being noticed yet.

"So, he's building another portal." Bruce said, turning, and catching a brief look at me.

Before he could give cry of surprise on seeing me, I said, "That's why he needs Erik Selvig."

Everyone gave their own little cry of surprise, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get there?" Steve asked me with wide eyes.

"I was here the whole time." I lied.

"No you weren't, I would have noticed you, even if you were invisible." Natasha said to me, and grimaced.

Right, trained Russian assassin and spy. I forgot that.

"Where were you?" Steve asked me, and Thor asked, "Selvig?"

I ignored Steve in favor of Thor.

"Right, you were friends, huh? Cause of Mary Jane Watson?"

Silence met my words.

"Fuck, that was Spiderman. I meant Jane… what's her last name?"

"Do you mean Jane Foster?" Thor asked, and I snapped my fingers.

"That's the one."

"Loki has Erik Selvig under his spell. Along with one of ours…"

"Oh, right, Clint."

Silence again. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"How did you know that?" Fury asked me, and I jumped from my chair.

I turned to watch him wide eyed, and said in a squeaky voice, "I'm sorry, I've been sneaking into your office and reading the files about this mission, cause you've been keeping way to many things a secret!"

Sad thing is, I wasn't lying. I may have watched the movie, but that was, what, 2 times?

Fury sighed. He believed me, thank god, but the hands on his head told me that I was an annoyance.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said, and I stopped.

Oh no. Why did he let them take him again?

Right! The Hulk!

I stood so fast that the chair behind me crashed to the floor, causing everyone but Fury to jump.

Am I never going to scare him?! That's my new mission now.

Heh, imagine a montage of me trying to scare him, every time failing. Then a hairless cat scares him.

Anyways, back to now. Like Fury deciding he was done and leaving. Damn him.

"He wants to cause us to fight. Well, you guys. I mean, you are the more important people in this equation. What would anyone care if I died or not?" I shrugged, but by the looks on their faces, that had not been the greatest thing to say.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said, and I nodded, pointing to him.

Now is my chance to start Stanner.

Now is my chance to have my OTP play out in front of me, in person!

"You sh-!"

"Have care how you speak."

What the hell! Damn you, Thor, ruining my first jabs at Stanner…

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard."

"No he isn't!" I had to shout. Thor turned to give me a glare.

"He's a Frost Giant, therefore from Jotunheim."

"He lived in Asgard."

"He- he's not even the same species as you!"

"He is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in 2 days!" I shouted, stealing Natasha's line.

"… He's adopted."

"Exactly."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce started, and I watched Tony start to walk in.

"Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony and I said in unison, before we shot each other a look, mine of smugness, and him of slight confusion.

While he talked to Coulson, who doesn't like me that much either (I'm talking about Hill and Thor.), I added, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at the place where the people and the Tesseract were at."

"You mean S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve asked.

I nodded, leaning back.

"That's the place."

"No hard feelings, Point Break." Tony said suddenly, patting Thor with the back of his hand. "You've got a mean swing.

Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He continued for me, and I stood to follow him to where Fury stands.

"Raise the mizzenmast." He said as I covered one eye and started to try and look at both screens.

"Jib the topsails."

"How does he see these things?" I asked suddenly.

"He turns." Hill said darkly, obviously angry Tony and I were up here.

"That man is playing Galaga!" Tony yelled, pointing to a man on the other side of the room.

I caught a glimpse of the game before the man shut it off.

I giggled slightly, hunching down behind Tony with my arms, covered by long sleeves, resting on the backs of his shoulders.

"He thought we wouldn't notice~! He was so wrong!" My tongue involuntarily darted out and back into my mouth in a split second, getting a taste of Tony's jacket.

It smelled and tasted nice.

Damn, that's creepy.

"The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." I fluidly followed him, staying behind him as he touched the screens.

"The only major component he needs is a power source of high energy density. Why are you there?" Tony suddenly asked me.

I shrugged. "I hide behind people most of the time. It helps when people don't see me. They tend to hate me a tad bit less."

I smiled up at him, but his facial expression told me that was bad to.

My smile faltered, then fell all the way.

"I'm sorry, I've said another thing wrong. I should just shut up like my dad says."

I grimaced as a memory hit me like a brick, before leaving just as quickly, my smile returning.

Tony turned to the group and started walking to them, putting the hacker thing on the computer.

"Something to kick-start the cube." I noticed that everyone had suddenly grown a little more solemn, just like last time when I had said that I was unimportant.

"When did you 2 become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night." We said in unison, and we looked at each other again, Hill giving us both odd looks.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. What about you?" He asked me, and everyone looked to me.

I panicked slightly and hid myself a little better.

"I read all the files and in my spare time decided to memorize them." I squeaked, ashamed of myself for the noise.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless Selvig has figure out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added, and I had to hurry to keep up with him, moving to his right to hide as much as possible.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said, gesturing to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

When their hands met, my stomach did fan girl flops. And when it does that… I tend to lose control of my mouth.

"But what's the strongest reactor right now, the one that hit very close to home?" Damn me, don't move away from Stanner, move towards it.

They ignored me for the moment, thank god.

"It's good to meet you again, Dr. Banner. The first time we can actually, truly, speak with each other. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce's face showed his sadness. "… Thanks." He said softly.

"No homo, right?" I asked, pointing to them both, causing them to blush.

"Ah, who am I kidding?" I laughed, bursting from my hidden spot on Tony's shoulder.

"ALL OF THE HOMO!" I yelled.

Fury, of course, decided to walk in at that exact moment, making me quickly go back to hiding beside Tony.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track down the cube."

"And have sex with Tony." I added loudly.

"Miss Spades, would you please remove yourself from beside Tony?" Fury sighed.

My grip tightened on Tony's arm slightly. He noticed.

"It's alright, Fury." Tony admonished.

Fury scowled. "I was hoping you 2 might join him."

I popped up like a whack-a-mole.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have an IQ of 186, I'm pretty sure you could figure it out."

"Oh. Ok." I said hiding back down, then sprang back up.

"Wait, how did you know my IQ?"

-Spades-

Lying on the new couch in the lab with a folder in my hands I discreetly watched my boys work.

Yeah, you heard right. My boys.

I foggily let my hindbrain figure out everything for me as sleep tried to take over.

Bruce's yelp of pain made my mind suddenly go sharp.

"Hey!" I heard Steve.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked him.

"Pretty sure he's a back of cashews." I said, looking up at Steve slightly.

Bruce gave a chuckle.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret?" Tony asked.

"Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" I had to give 1 short, squeak of a laugh. Damn, I keep squeaking, what am I, a mouse?

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny."

I decided I'd steal Bruce's line, sort of, lying back again with my eyes closed and hands under my head, arms pointed up in a relaxed position, file about to fall on the floor.

"Oh, lighten up, Captain Froyo. If he couldn't handle pointy things he wouldn't have gotten on board."

My tongue flicked up for a split second, the taste of all three men lingering a moment before disappearing from my mouth.

"Captain Froyo. I like that." Tony said after, laughing slightly.

Steve glared at me.

Now I know I'm not a Mary Sue; Hill doesn't like me, Coulson doesn't like me, Fury only stands me, Thor doesn't know what to think, and I'm pretty sure to Steve I'm just another Tony he'll have to live with.

I wonder what Clint and Wade will think?

I think Bruce and Tony like me. Natasha is on the iffy side as well.

And if they do really get to know me, will I have to tell them the truth? My whole truth?

Will they still accept me?

"What do you think?" When silence met Tony's question, I looked up to all 3 staring at me.

"Oh, me?!" I cried.

"Yes, you. You weren't even listening!" Tony accused, and I went back to laying back comfortably and waving my hand in a dismissive manner, eyes closed.

"Fury was trying to use the Tesseract to make weapons- I don't need to listen to your banter to figure that ou-!"

A feeling deep in my gut that something was going to happen startled me, my words dying away. Instinct kicked in and I twisted to my stomach down, sliding off the couch and sending me across the room next to Steve just as Deadpool himself landed on the couch so hard the legs snapped.

"Oh, my couch!" I whined.

"How did you know that would happen?" Steve asked, watching me in confusion.

My beating heart started to calm and I stood up.

"Sorry about the couch…" Wade said, looking down at my couch with slight apprehension. He ran out the room speaking to himself.

"And you wanted him on the team…" Tony said, giving me a look.

I shrugged, and Steve rolled his eyes at us.

"Just find the cube."

He left, and I walked over to my couch.

"I need a new one already…" I whined.

**This is 59:10 minutes into the movie, if you wanted to know. Please review, follow, and favorite. See you in the next one.**

**And also, please tell me what worlds you would like her to go in after. After the movie will be their lives living together in her mansion. So, yeah!**


	3. Episode 3

My mouth seems to just run without my consent. I keep accidently telling bits and pieces of my past.

Anyways, this chapter gets dark and will almost be like my back story chapter.

But this is not just my backstory.

This is…

Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger!

-Spades-

I listened quietly to their talk, and made sure to really listen.

Especially since this is my favorite Stanner moment.

"Meg, what does this look like to you?" Bruce asked, pointing to the screen in front of him, after the 2 had finished speaking.

I stood and walked over to look at the screen.

"No!" I cried once I realized what that was.

I… built the machine that leaves this trace.

"What, does this look familiar to you?" Tony asked, coming up behind me.

I breathed deeply, scowl on my face, before turning and walking briskly to my room, beckoning them to follow.

They did, and I started to explain.

"You see, I dabble in building things, chemistry, almost everything. That signature is from my portal machine."

"Portal machine?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I created a real life portal gun from the game. I was bored one day." I shrugged, then grew serious.

"With the Tesseract and the Iridium, they could make portals to other worlds, go anywhere they want." I grimaced.

"If it's not in my room that means someone stole it. It's not ready, however, and extremely dangerous to test. I threw a pillow in one and it did not come out of the other portal." I said in a dark voice.

"What would happen if they used the Tesseract with that?" Bruce asked.

I looked down.

"Really bad things."

I kicked my door open in a BAMF way and looked around my room.

"Where did you put it?" Tony asked.

I shrugged. "I did drunk science yesterday- it could be anywhere."

"Wouldn't that have broken it if you were drunk?" Bruce asked.

I quirked him a smile. "It takes the edge off of things and helps me focus. I just don't remember the formulas the next day."

Tony chuckled at me.

"It's not here!" I huffed, frustrated.

The other 2 had started helping me a few minutes ago.

"Hey, what's this?" Tony asked, holding up my Oryx, the equivalent of the Tesseract I had started making after watching the movie the first time while I was in my world.

It was a purple cube with a black center that glowed in his hand.

"That's the Oryx." Suddenly I remembered Fury.

"Do not tell Fury!" I said, snapping to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, smirk on heavy.

I growled in frustration.

"If he finds out I made that, he'll take it away and I've worked hard on it! It's my most prized possession, I've been working on it for 2 years!"

Bruce looked up at us and grabbed the Oryx.

"This looks almost like the Tesseract." He said, in a mumble that meant he had been talking to himself.

"Well, duh, it's fashioned after it." I said, pulling a trunk from under the bed.

"The Oryx should have been in there. Did you take it, or was this drunk science?"

"Drunk science." He immediately said, and my eyes narrowed at him, before I grabbed it and locked it in the trunk.

"We have to tell Fury about the Portals." Bruce suddenly said, standing.

"No, he's just going to try and use them as weapons." Tony argued.

"Exactly. Which is also why he will never find out about the Oryx. Right?" I asked, watching them.

They relented and agreed.

We made our way back to the lab and I sat on my still very broken couch.

"I need a new couch."

-Spades-

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

Coulson told Thor, and I sat still at the table behind them.

"Thank you." Thor said quietly, and I gave a sad smile.

I ignored them after in favor of the woman beside me.

"Agent Hill?" I asked, and recoiled slightly at her look.

"What?"

"I think I have something to talk to Fury about."

"You think?"

"I know."

Fury stood in his office, giving me a look when I got in the room.

"What is it, Meg?"

"I have 2 things to say. 1 for me, and the other about the bad guys."

Fury stared at me. "Tell me, then."

"First, my superhero name is Oryx."

He rolled his eyes.

"And second… someone stole machinery I built from my room, and its purpose could be refurbished to use with the Tesseract."

Fury looked furious. Well, there's his name.

"Meg, go. I'll check to see who stole it, if it's a double agent, and where they went."

I quickly left.

"Hey, Meg Spades, right?" I looked over to see Wade, I think grinning at me. I can't tell with the mask.

"Yeah."

"I'm bored. What's your superhero name?"

I chuckled lightly. "The Oryx."

"For reallsies? That sounds cool!"

I suddenly realized that another of my ships was on this Hellicarrier.

"Let's go see Loki if you're bored."

-Spades-

Oh. My. God. I. Can't. Stand. This. Any. Longer!

I should have left an hour ago, they've been talking for so long it's not even funny.

"Oh, just kiss already!" I yelled.

"We can't. He's in the cage." Was Wade's answer, and I was about to yell at him again, but stopped.

"You would actually kiss each other?"

They looked to each other, then to me.

"Yes." Was their answer, in unison.

"You film that, I need to watch that."

They chuckled at me as if I was a child. Well, damn them.

"Alright, Wade, Loki, I'm leaving. You call me if you need anything, ok?"

They nodded to me and I ran off.

"What were you doing down there?"

I jumped when Natasha spoke to me.

"I was showing Loki to Wade. I think they really hit it off. I mean, REALLY hit it off. LokiPool just became truth."

Natasha's face showed me that I confused her.

Wade ran off between us, yelling something about grabbing chimichangas for him and Loki.

I decided to follow Nat and hid behind her like I did with Tony.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said, causing me to hold on to Natasha tighter.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha answered, and inwardly I started fangirling. I loved this part so much!

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate."

"I would never let anyone torture you." I had to cut in, looking at Loki with a caring face.

"Or you. You seem more of the friend type."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha cut our chat short with her dark voice, and I hunched more to hide behind her.

"I would say I've expanded his mind."

These are the moments where my love for Loki would be faced by the truth, that he's still another super villain.

An insane super villain.

Natasha stepped forward with me still hooked onto her.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

I shivered slightly.

"Oh. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

Loki walked back.

"Tell me."

Natasha watched for a second, then sighed through her nose, turning to walk to the railing beside her.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I, uh…"

She sat on the chair Wade had occupied before and I climbed up fast to the ledge I had sat on.

"Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set."

I shivered again, this time more noticeably. This was an intense part of the movie, and now I'm watching it in real life!

"I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way."

I gave a shaky breath. No way. This conversation is really making the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time. Get the reference?

"Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"That is a big debt."

Natasha's glare shut me up.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out." Natasha said.

"No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or, I was." Natasha answered.

"What?" I asked, my best Cinema Sins what laugh put on.

She ignored me.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

Natasha stood.

"It's really not that complicated. I get red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

I couldn't stop shivering. This conversation was dark, deadly, ad so tense I could cut it with a knife.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?"

I had to get away. I jumped off and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, remembering the rest of the conversation from the movie.

"Barton told me everything."

"No." I growled. I had to get away from that conversation. It reminds me too much of…

"You're ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"

My hands gripped the Oryx before I could even think.

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer."

Suddenly it was gone, pumping through my veins.

"Pathetic!"

-Spades-

"Meg, are you ok?" Bruce asked, looking up at me.

_I'm shaking. _

'You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers.'

"I'm fine."

_So this is fear?_

'You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors.'

"No, you're not." Tony said worriedly, guiding me to sit down as both stepped to look over me.

_That's good then._

'But they are part of you.'

"Let's get a blood test, alright?" Bruce asked, taking a blood sample through a needle before I could object.

_I had forgotten what it truly felt like._

'And they will never go away.'

I gave a few shaky breaths, pushing the rest of the conversation away.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

I cursed silently.

"What the hell…?" I heard Banner, and I looked up.

"What?"

"You're blood."

"Alright, she isn't human. Take the organic out and see if anything was added." Tony said, and I watched them work.

Every now and then Tony would press something on his decryption thing.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked, scaring me.

Pain flared for a split second in my blood before it subsided just as fast.

Bruce's face told me that flare up was connected with the blood he had as well and it showed something.

"Kind of been wondering the same thing about you. And we're trying to see if anything's wrong with our dear Meg."

"Dear Meg?" I asked flatly, an eyebrow cocked.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"And instead I located the Oryx." Bruce said, looking over at me with a dark and worried face.

"What?"

"You absorbed it. Or ate it. Or in some way got it in your system."

I stopped a moment. "If I can do that with the Oryx, I can do that with the Tesseract, no?"

"No, it could kill you with that much power in one body. This is killing you, try to stay as calm as possible. Any spark of strong emotion could trigger something. And Fury, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony's attention was brought to the screen.

"What is Phase 2?"

A slam from behind me caused me to jump, the pain spiking up again.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons." Steve answered.

"Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything-!"

"Don't even bother lying, Fury, I can tell when people lie."

"It also helps that I have this." Tony showed him the file he had just decrypted.

"I was wrong, Director." Steve said.

Thor and Natasha came in, and I looked over at them slightly.

"The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Steve, it never changes. There is still violence, war, blood, pain, rape, torture, and I don't think that will ever change." I said darkly, watching him sadly.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

I stood abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who pulled him into this situation, I doubt you should be the one to give him 'friendly advice'." I put air quotes on the last words.

"He was in Calcutta. He was pretty well removed." I added snarkily.

"Loki is manipulating him."

I stepped back when Natasha stepped forward until I was next to Bruce.

"And you have been doing… what? Keeping him calm the whole time?"

"And what have you been doing?"

"I've been trying to help all of you! Don't you think it's a little hard for me to look for the Tesseract, try and get info from Loki, trying to get people together, trying to accumulate nonviolent weapons, trying to get Bruce to have something, love, so his anger is not unleashed. And you. You've been sneaking about, doing all Fury's been telling you like the little lap dog you are!"

I felt anger and all other emotions start to push against my mind.

"The world's filling up with people who can't be contained, that can't be controlled."

I started shaking as the words started swimming, and I only got a few words.

"You people are so petty, and tiny."

I gave a small mewl of pain.

Everyone went quiet.

"Meg…" Someone breathed.

Pain spiked again, and it stayed for a few moments before going down to a dull ache.

"Miss Spades, please put the scepter down."

My eyes widened slightly, and I looked to my hands.

"How did you change?" Thor asked.

Tony held up a mirror.

My hair was straight, long, and black. My eyes glowed purple, and I now had my pupils back.

"The Oryx…" I breathed.

I saw Natasha and Fury go to their guns.

I remembered the regenerative powers I had suddenly.

"It was you. The monster that Loki talked about." Natasha breathed.

Monster? I froze, watching her silently.

"Monster? Don't grab your guns. That's why you had a gun when you were at my house, then? What, did Fury secretly tell you to kill me?"

"The guns were just in case-!"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know, I tried, everyone tried."

I breathed deeply, looking away from them slightly. Their faces told me this was wrong.

"When I was a little girl, I thought I saw a monster on my dad's land. It growled at me, and before I could look at it, my instincts kicked in and I ran. I ran all the way home and slammed the sliding glass door shut behind me. My father yelled at me for slamming it, and I told him about the monster. He laughed at me and shoved me outside, even though I was scared. I… I found a piece of glass and started slitting my wrists. When I awoke I had scars, even though that had been only hours before."

My grip on the scepter got tighter.

"And I'm not a monster. I don't care what anyone tells you, I'm not." My voice cracked on the last word, and I cleared my throat, furiously wiping at my eyes.

Natasha moved her hand away from the gun, but Fury just started to take his out slightly.

The computer beeped, signaling that it found the Tesseract.

"Look, it's over." I said, putting the scepter back slowly and feeling myself turn back to my regular appearance. I already missed the surge of power, but I was happy the dull ache was gone.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked, and I followed Bruce to the screen.

"I could get there fastest."

"The Tesseract belongs in Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"It's in Stark Tower." I stopped. This is the part of the movie where…

"Everyone go!" I yelled, and pushed most of them out.

Sensing my urgency, most of them listened, but Natasha and I were too late.

"Duck!" I yelled to her, pulling her under a table before the whole side of the ship exploded.

Nat and I were sent flying, and I rolled to take the brunt of the impact.

**This is about 1:12:50 into the movie. If you wanted to know. Comment, Favorite, Follow.**


	4. Episode 4

Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones.

But this is not a story of quotes.

This is…

Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger!

-Spades-

"Miss Spades, are you alright?" I heard Nat ask.

I pulled myself off the floor and looked to Nat.

"We're okay."

I felt the pain of the Oryx start, and heard her say, "We're okay, right?"

I groaned in pain as I tried to get up.

"Spades?"

She tried to get up and I cried out as my eyesight flooded with purple.

"Meg? You got to fight it, you know as well as I do that this is what Loki wants."

I gave a cry of pain as my hand reached out to clench a pipe, which crushed under my hand like a tin can.

I saw fear spark in her eyes before she said, "We're going to be okay. Listen to me, Meg, we're going to be just fine. Everyone is going to be just fine."

"Are you hurt?" I heard someone yell, but Natasha waved them off and I heard them run off.

"It hurts, Natasha. I don't think I can stop it."

"Meg, you're going to be fine. The Oryx isn't going to take over. We're going to be okay. Alright?"

I groaned in pain as my hair straightened, went long, and turned black.

The skin on my back felt like something was ripping through.

"I swear on my life, I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never, ever have to hurt anyone."

She did care, I realized, and I think this thought, those words brought the calm. The Oryx's hold started to slowly go as my hair shortened and turned dark blue, the things that tried to cut through my skin starting to stop and go away.

"P-pr-promise, N-Nat-Natasha?" I stuttered, feeling drained already.

"Yes, I promise." Was her answer, and my arms and legs seemed to die under me, as my whole body fell to the ground with no support.

"Come on, Meg." Natasha said in a soft, soothing voice.

She helped me up and put my arm over her shoulders, holding me and helping me away from the rubble.

"How did you get up?" I asked.

"It's just a little pain, you know." Was her answer, and I leaned into her.

"Pain is a funny thing, you know. But few of us can laugh. For most of us, ourselves is the deepest secret of all." I answered, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

I shrugged.

She gave me a worried look, then helped me to the next room. We both limped our way up the stairs.

We finally made our way to my room, and I pulled her in, dropping to snatch the trunk underneath my bed.

"What's in there?"

"Everything important I own. Except the Oryx, which I have absorbed accidently."

Silence filled the room after that as I started taking the stuff out and putting it in my bigger-on-the-inside backpack that I had been given by Alice when I first came here.

"I'm sorry about calling you a monster."

"It wasn't you, it was Loki."

I went to my closet and started putting all my clothes in there.

Natasha followed me slowly.

"Meg…"

"Natasha, I thank you."

She went silent.

I looked to her through the corner of my eye.

"It's the very least I could do."

I slung my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Let's get a move on then, shall we?" Natasha gave a small nod, and we left my room.

Now that we had a rest, we ran to the next room, before finding Thor and… the Hulk.

"Shit, we gotta move. I thought if I got them out he wouldn't become the Hulk…." I grabbed Nat's hand and pulled her with me to run.

"Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear!"

I heard crashing, and cursed, before turning back and going to the Hulk.

I turned just in time for the pilot to start shooting, and I put up a shield with the Oryx power.

Hulk turned and watched me silently, before slowly turning into Bruce again.

And then his pants dropped.

"Whoa! Please find clothes, Bruce, I did NOT need to see that!" I cried, turning away immediately.

When he got clothes on, I turned back.

"I'm sorry…" Bruce apologized, giving me a sad look.

"You just needed someone who cared." I answered, looking over at Natasha.

"That's all I needed."

Thor, Nat, and Bruce smiled softly and I followed suit.

Then I went serious.

"I have to go, get to the bridge. And Nat, please watch my backpack." I gave it to her.

"I trust you won't show Fury."

I discreetly stole Natasha's ear piece and hooked it to Alice.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Oryx, I copy." I said roughly.

"Meg? No, Miss Spades-!"

"Call me Oryx." I crushed the Bluetooth and threw it.

"Time to get to work, Miss Spades?" Alice asked, and I nodded.

"Time to save Clint."

But can I save Coulson as well?

-Spades-

I dropped behind Clint and grabbed onto his bow just as he shot.

I wrenched the bow out of his hand, threw it over the banister thing, and knocked his head against the rail.

That got him out of it, and I slammed his head again to knock him out.

"Was that cause of the Oryx or because I'm just that good?" I asked Alice.

"Because of the Oryx, Mistress."

I rolled my eyes and ran to Loki's room. Deadpool met with me and we ran together before he disappeared at the door.

I turned to where real Loki was just as he was going to stab Coulson and kicked him.

Loki's magic stopped and he snapped back, before looking up and glaring.

"Ow! I thought you were on my side!' Loki yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you're Meg. Not the Oryx. But you are the Oryx at the same time. This is where you start?" Loki asked.

I glared and rushed to the console, before Loki pushed Coulson over and he fell to the wall.

Loki and I fought for control over the console before his hand slammed onto the button that let go of the cage.

"NO!" I screamed as the cage dropped.

I growled and kicked him in the head before he grabbed my arm and pinned it behind me, pressing hard.

"You're going to lose." I growled at him.

"Am I?" He pushed his hand into my spine.

I fought him off in a panic and pushed him away.

"It's in your nature. Evil cannot flourish. That is the rule of this world."

We glared at each other.

"The heroes are scattered. Your flying fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" He asked, and I smirked.

"You talk too much."

Coulson shot the gun and Loki cried out, ramming into the wall.

"So that's what it does."

I turned to look at him and grimaced when I realized his spine was fractured.

Using some of my regenerative energy I fixed it and sat on my legs.

"You ok?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Good. I have more work to do." I quirked him a smiled and ran off to help Steve and Tony.

"Cap, hit the lever."

I heard, and I immediately went to the lever.

"Tell him I'll hit it!" I yelled to a dangling Steve and hit the lever.

Tony flew out of it and I dodged bullets while helping Steve up.

Tony hit the guy that was shooting at us as I fell into Steve.

"I have done so much today… it's not even funny…" I slurred out of sleep.

"And I haven't slept since you took me from my mansion."

"That was 3 days ago!" Steve cried in surprise.

I felt unconsciousness edge at my mind, but I shook my head and stood.

"I need to stay awake."

It didn't work, and I fainted, falling into Steve again.

-Spades-

I awoke in a cold sweat, shivering and in pain.

"The Oryx is killing her, we need to find a way to get it out of her."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, that's what we have to figure out."

I sat up in the bed and winced.

"Oh, Meg, you're awake. Good." I looked up silently to see Tony, Bruce, and Steve in the room.

"Did you find Thor?" I whispered hoarsely.

"No, we're still looking." Bruce answered.

"I tried to stop Loki from dropping him and the cage, I really did."

"I know." Tony answered solemnly.

"Hey, if I die, may I see you and Bruce kiss before the fact?" Bruce blushed, but Tony gave me an almost caring glare. If there us such thing.

"You aren't going to die. We're going to save you."

I gave a sad smile.

"Me absorbing the Oryx is what Loki wanted. We gave him what he wanted, now we must accept it. Now I must accept it."

"You're an Avenger." Tony suddenly blurted, and I looked at him in shock.

"… What?"

"You can't die, you're an Avenger. You need to save everyone from the alien race that is here."

I looked at him shocked, then a small smile started on my face.

"Now. May I meet Clint Barton properly?" I asked.

-Spades-

I sat watching Clint groan as he awoke, sitting beside Natasha.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." I heard Natasha say, and I waited for Clint to really wake up.

"You know that?" He chuckled. "Is that what you know?"

He threw his head back as Natasha stood.

"I've got no window. I've got to take him out."

"You got to level out. It's gonna take time." Natasha answered, and I watched curiously.

"You don't understand." I looked to Clint.

"Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in?"

He turned to look at me, and we stared for a moment.

"I was afraid."

What? He didn't say that in the movie!

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones."

He quirked a smile. "Thich Nhat Hanh?" He asked, and I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was the first thing that came to my head."

"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" He asked me.

"I hit you on the head. I also took your bow and threw it hundreds of feet down, so you're lucky we got it back in 1 piece." I answered, giving him another smile.

"Thanks." He said, and I watched as Nat left the room. He noticed but didn't make any move to stop her.

"You're Clint Barton, yes?" He nodded. "I don't have the same pleasure of knowing your name."

"Oh! Yes, Meg Spades." Clint gave a sound that meant alright.

I went over and started to take the wrist cuff things off of him.

"Meg… How many agents did I-?"

"Don't do that to yourself, Clint." I chided like a mother.

"That was Loki, monsters and magic, it wasn't your fault or anything S.H.I.E.L.D. trains their agents for."

"Did Loki get away?" I hesitated, then nodded.

"I don't suppose you know where?" I asked, and shook his head. "I didn't need to know. I didn't ask."

Clint moved so his legs dangled off the side and I readjusted my legs.

"He's gonna make his play soon, though."

I looked to him.

"Today."

My eyes widened slightly. "We have to stop him."

"Yeah. Who's 'we'?"

"Me, you, Nat, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and maybe Thor and Wade, if we find them. Though I think Wade went with Loki, and Thor fell from the Hellicarrier in a glass cage." I shrugged. "Whoever's left."

"Well… if I put an arrow through Loki's eyes socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose."

I pursed my lips slightly and then let them relax.

"Now that sounds like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"You don't sound like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

I looked at him a moment.

"I expected something different, I suppose."

"Well, I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. What had you been expecting?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You don't sound like you want to fight though." Clint said, looking at me with kind eyes.

I've learned not to trust kind eyes. But this is Hawkeye we're talking about.

"I don't. But I will, if I must."

-Spades-

I sat outside on the deck of the Hellicarrier and watched the clouds wisp towards me.

They know where to go. Stark tower.

Well, it's time we leave. Finally, I did tell them.

"Meg!" I heard someone yell and I turned.

Tony stood there, hand out to me.

"You were right, it's time to go to my tower!"

I smiled.

And this is why I love this movie.

**Almost done with the movie, yeah! Anyways, I have a surprise that will happen to Meg!**

**1:36:50 in the movie, if you wanted. Favorite, follow, and most importantly, review!**


	5. Episode 5

**Updates will be slow because I'm in Utah for Thanksgiving.**

I slung my backpack onto my shoulders, giving a sideways smile to Natasha.

She gave me a solemn look that made my smile falter.

Everyone else started suiting up as I fixed my deep purple gloves and deep purple boots. The rest of my outfit was a long sleeved black shirt and long black pants with purple designs etched into it.

I joined up with Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Clint as we got into the jet.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." Some guy said, and I looked over with a scowl.

"Yes we are."

His eyes flashed purple and he nodded, giving us a salute before leaving.

"You're gonna find a way to get the Oryx out soon, right?" I glanced over at Bruce, and he nodded furiously.

I sat in the back of the jet next to Bruce, eyeing Clint a few times before deciding to talk to the man beside me.

"I really am looking for you to have love so that you can be happy and not worry about the other guy."

"And you chose Tony?"

I shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin.

"If we survive this, I'll tell you why." I promised, and I knew for a fact I was not lying.

"Meg." He started after a few moments, and his tone caused the other three to glance at us.

Nat and Steve kept their eyes on us, but Clint flew the plane.

"I studied the Oryx. I… I don't know the first thing on how to take it out of you. But I do know… It's going to be-!"

"It's going to be fine." I snapped to look at Steve, shock I'm pretty sure evident on my face.

"It's going to come out, it's not going to leave any lasting impressions or hurt."

I watched him momentarily, silence consuming the cockpit.

"I have somewhere to be." I suddenly said impulsively, standing.

"We're in a moving jet-!" Nat tried, and I gave her a dirty look.

"And I learned that the Oryx gave me wings." I said, scowling, before I felt the things from before piercing my skin, before they exploded out of my back, black and purple feather flitting onto the floor.

I opened the thing, I don't know what it's called, and jumped out, before making my way to Stark Tower.

"It's too late!" I heard Erik Selvig yell, and I stopped beside Tony.

He looked towards me and I heard him give a curse. "The Oryx gave you wings?"

"I learned to make the most of it while I still can."

"She can't be stopped now. She wants to show us something! A new universe." Erik told us, and I looked over at Tony softly.

"Okay." Tony shot his repulsors at the Tesseract.

"It's self-sustaining, alive, Tony. It won't work." I said, just before it hit the shield and shot back, hitting him.

The shock wave threw me back into the building next to it and I hit the window, it smashing beneath me.

I looked at the people in the room and gave them a sheepish grin before flying next to Tony, glancing back a moment.

"The shield is pure energy, we are not going to breach it." I yelled.

"Yeah, I got that!" He yelled back.

I looked over to see Loki, and I settled to the roof of his house.

He set himself on the armor taker off-er and I watched Loki silently.

"How is the Oryx in your veins?" Loki asked.

I glared at him silently.

He started inside, glancing over at Tony, and I followed, giving a small determined smile to him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said, walking slowly toward him.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony answered, starting toward the bar.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki said as Tony got to the bar.

"Now you have a bar." I said, smirking when recognition flashed through his eyes.

"And I actually have scotch." He said.

"Am I not here?" Loki asked incredulously.

"His armors a little… eh, and you've got the stick of truth." Silence.

"The glow stick of destiny." I said flatly.

"Would you like a drink?" Tony asked, and I reached over.

He gave me a beer and Loki laughed.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"Who said we're stalling?" I asked, sipping lightly on the glass.

"Threatening." Tony corrected him.

"No drink? Are you sure?" Tony asked him.

"I'm having one, she's having one."

Loki walked briskly to the window. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." At Loki's confused face, Tony gave a face. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, I know. But let's do a head count, shall we?" Stealing Tony's line!

"You're brother, a demigod, a super soldier out of time who lives up to his legend, a genius billionaire playboy who fights crime, 2 assassin spies, the host for the Oryx that is just a mixture of 4 species, and man with breathtaking anger-management issues. And you have managed to piss off every. Single. One of them." I said threateningly.

"That was the plan." Loki answered.

"Not a great plan." Was Tony's answer as he stepped away from the bar.

"When the rest of us come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki answered.

"We have a Hulk." Tony answered.

"I thought he would have wandered off by now." Loki said, actual confusion written on his face.

"I saved him from himself." I answered, and blushed. "And got an eyeful of something I should NOT have seen."

"You're missing the point, there is no throne!" Tony chided.

"There is no version of this where you come out on top." Tony continued.

"Maybe your army comes and it's too much for all of us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth…" I sipped lightly on my beer. "We're gonna live up to our name."

Loki stalked towards us slowly, and I choked down my fear at the look on his face.

"How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you." He said darkly, leering over Tony, before he tapped his chest with his scepter.

I laughed out loud when the metal clang of it hitting the arc reactor.

Loki growled and turned to me, about to touch my chest with it.

The damn pedo bear.

I kicked it hard and it flew across the room.

"Tony, if you have a plan, do it now!" I yelled, pushing Loki to the ground and resting my foot on his back, holding onto his arm.

The Mark 7 deployed and got on him as Loki found a way to push me off and throw me into the window.

The impact lost my concentration and my wings disappeared, just as the floor beneath me disappeared and I was falling.

I screamed and looked down.

Isn't that a rule?

I squeezed my eyes shut just as something grabbed onto me and pulled me up to the roof.

I sat on the floor, chest heaving.

"You ok?" Tony asked me, in his armor.

I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded vehemently.

Tony shot his repulsor at Loki and Loki fell back.

I jumped in surprise as the Tesseract activated.

We both looked up as things flew out of the portal.

"Right. Army." Tony said, and I quickly ran up the stairs to follow Loki as he went to fight them.

"Loki…" I whispered, and he looked to me, raising his scepter.

"Loki!" Thor suddenly yelled, landing on the roof.

"Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it." Thor said darkly.

"That's a terrible threat, no one can get near it because it has a shield!" I yelled, then stopped as realization dawned on me.

"A shield that the Oryx can get through." I said quietly, in shock.

I can wait, however.

I can wait until they really need it.

I jumped back as soon as Loki leapt towards Thor, and started scaling the wall back to the Tesseract.

Which took a long ass time because I was scaling glass.

It's a good thing I had knives to help pull myself up.

I flinched and looked down when the K off of Stark fell down the building and pierced the roof of the building below.

I climbed farther and jumped, landing beside the Tesseract.

I groaned as the Oryx decided it would be a perfect time to fight with the Tesseract.

I cursed loudly when the Tesseract's shield touched my hand and sent me reeling back off the roof again.

It's a good thing my wings started working right before I became a splat on the ground, right where the jet was going to land.

Upon seeing the jet come towards me, I cursed again and got ready to fly.

Too bad my wings stopped working again.

Well, no use just standing here.

Run.

I got to the building farther away, turned and, remembering that it would hit the building, jumped just in time to land on the window.

I lay on there, staring at Clint and Nat.

"Hey…" I said weakly.

They stared at me in shock, and I jumped off on the left side, facing the street.

I heard the thing open and the others climb out of the jet.

"You alright?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." I answered quickly, following the others to the street.

"We got to get back up there!" Steve cried as I followed, running at the same pace as Bruce.

The 4 looked up in awe at the portal in the sky.

"Fun, huh?" I asked sarcastically, watching it with a scowl.

Clint nodded. "Super fun."

And then that spiny thing flew out.

-Spades-

I was now in the elevator of Stark Tower, humming to myself as boredom started to take over.

"Sink your teeth into my flesh, get undressed, ta-ast the flesh. Hold me up against the wall-!"

"Miss Spades, I think you need to focus." I heard Alice say, and I nodded.

"I'm not sure if you'll come out of this without regenerating." Alice spoke again, and I brought the watch up to my face.

"Alice…"

"I will tell the Avengers your story if you do not survive."

I stayed silent, then nodded softly.

"Ok."

When the elevator stopped at the top I stepped out towards the Tesseract.

"I don't think so." Loki said, coming up towards me.

I cursed.

"I will never be able to do this, huh?"

Loki shrugged.

I turned to the ground and watched the others fight the Chitauri.

"I can close the portal." I said into my ear piece.

"No, we aren't doing anything that will kill you." Tony immediately answered.

Silence.

"Is it the only way?" Natasha asked.

I hesitated.

"No." I answered.

"Then wait." She yelled.

"I can stop it before you guys get hurt."

"We're not sacrificing one of our own!" I heard Steve yell.

"I'm not sacrificing humanity."

There was silence again, and I stared at Loki.

"We wait!" I heard Clint yell.

I hesitated.

"Fine. Backpack time." I said, taking the first weapon in my back pack and launching onto the first Chitauri I saw.

"Meg!" I heard Clint yell as I landed on the roof with him.

"Miss me?" Clint smirked.

"I never miss."

-Spades-

"Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by-!"

I watched as Hulk slammed Loki into the ground over and over, before throwing him into the new rut in the ground.

He whimpered and I leaned over him.

"Puny god." Hulk said as he left.

"I have an opening, I can close the portal." I said into the ear piece, and Hulk turned to me.

"No, you will die!" Tony yelled from my earpiece.

I ran up the stairs to the Tesseract and met with Nat.

"I can destroy the ship and close the portal, Natasha." She looked to me with a stoic face.

"And is there another way, without you dying or getting hurt?"

I hesitated. "There's no plan where any one of us is guaranteed not to get hurt."

Natasha watched me hesitantly, then nodded, stepping back.

I stepped into the shield, already assaulted by pain as the Oryx took hold of me.

I reached up and just as Hulk jumped up, Thor came up with Steve, and Tony flew up with Clint.

I wrapped my hands around the Tesseract and I screamed as the pain suddenly became too much for me to handle.

"MEG!"

-Spades-

I weakly lifted my hand up to the light above me.

"Meg, you're awake!" I heard someone say, pushing me back when I tried to sit up.

"You took a lot of damage, I suggest you stay back."

I looked over with tired eyes at the man standing next to me and lurched backwards as recognition swept over my mind.

"Now, now, Meg. I suggest you sit back."

My father smiled sadistically at me.

"The Avengers don't expect you back for a long time."

**I know, I know, but I didn't have an ending for the chapter so here's the chapter. You won't actually have a chapter detailing what happens, but the next chapter will be before the show. Book 2 will be the show. Sorry Book 1 is showing itself to be pretty short.**


	6. Epilogue

**New chapter. Book 1 is finished, book 2 is soon, very soon. This is most likely to be short.**

Nightmares are hard to explain. Their like little windows into the subconscious, little doors into the dark corners of your mind that in your waking moments are scared to go into.

But this is not a nightmare.

This is…

The End of the Adventures of the Slash Fan Avenger!

-Spades-

I awoke in a dark room, gasping for breath and pain piercing into my chest.

"Meg, you're awake?"

I couldn't help but whimper and cry.

"No, please, no, no more!"

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and noticed that I looked a little… young.

I looked up to see Clint holding me.

"What?"

"Yeah, after you blew up the Chitauri, you turned into an 8 year old and got in a coma. For 6 weeks."

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded and picked me up. I blushed and lay my face into the crook of his neck.

"The Avengers disbanded after that, for multiple reasons. We all still come and check up on you."

I watched him for the longest time, then jumped off of him.

"Clint, I'm going to go back to my mansion. You tell me when the Avengers protocol comes up and I'll be there."

"Meg…"

"I can't do this. I really can't."

"You shouldn't be alone!" I stopped a second, then shook my head harshly.

"You call me when that Avengers protocol comes up." I repeated, and left.

When I got to my mansion, Alice's voice came out of the ceiling.

"The Avengers Protocol will be put in place in 72:12:18 hours, Miss Spades." A timer popped up beside me, counting down.

"Then we wait."

**That's the end. Very short, huh? Well, it is the epilogue. Now to Book 2, a.k.a. the Disney XD Cartoon!**


	7. Avengers Protocol

**Book 2: Connect What?**

**Now for book 2 of The Spades Chronicles. Still the same warnings, plus alcohol, drug abuse, smoking, cutting, violence, and a lot of other dark stuff. This is for the Disney XD show and will be slow. Also, I might change up their dialogue to make it seem more realistic, not as clean as a children's cartoon. I added them both to the same story because the first book was only 12 thousand words. The color of her energy weapons reflect her mood. **

I jumped up off the bed in surprise as the timer for the Avenger's Protocol turned on and a small floating metal ball thing floated into my room.

"Hey Meg. I've activated the Avengers Protocol."

I glared at the simulation of Tony.

"I figured as much- you decided on ignoring me the whole time, it had to be something huge to actually talk to me." I shot to him.

"I'm sorry, Meg. But we need you. You know my ego well enough to know I wouldn't send out this call if I could just whip up a suit of armor and make the bad things go away. So, will you come?" I didn't even hesitate.

"Of course. I'll be at the Tower in a few."

"Actually, get on the jet outside."

I blinked, then nodded, before rushing out the door and getting in the jet.

"Called you too, huh?" Clint asked.

I glared. "You didn't even call me."

Clint chuckled nervously.

"Anything going on in Asgard?" I asked Thor, sitting beside him.

"Yegensborg! The Norse tree-hurling competition and a festival the likes of which you can't even imagine." He looked serious and almost sad suddenly. "But never have I heard Stark so serious."

I bit my lip silently, wondering if I should tell them.

I decided against it.

Other than that, the autopilot going out kind of ruined the whole moment.

"Autopilot's out! Cross your fingers!" Clint went to the front and tried to pull the jet up.

I fell back into Thor and he quickly wrapped his arms around me as I gave a few shrieks every time the jet jostled.

Clint gave a sigh of relief when he fixed it and turned.

"Now, Thor, go hit whatever hit us."

"No, don't do that, it was Hulk." I said, quickly getting into one of the seats and strapping myself in.

Thor opened the door, and I heard him say, "Hulk, you fool."

He jumped out and I heard a clang.

"You'll kill us all!"

When Clint and I were alone, he started talking. "What have you been doing these past 3 days?"

I shrugged. "I tinkered with some stuff I've been making, wrote, read, listened to music, ate, and slept."

He nodded.

We landed and watched Thor and Hulk start to fight.

I groaned. "I got this." I told Clint when he raised his bow.

I made a smoke disk out of my red energy and threw it.

It exploded in a plume of smoke between them, causing them to stop.

"Enough, if you guys fight, all of downtown Manhattan will go up in flames." I chided like a mother. Which is weird since I'm the youngest. In more ways than 1.

"Thanks for reminding me why this didn't work last time." Clint grumbled as he walked away, and I glanced at him before turning back to the 2.

"Alright, boys. Let's get inside."

-Spades-

"Here's what's happening; the Avengers are reassembling." Tony said in his Iron Man armor.

"Why thank you, Admiral Obvious!" I chirped sarcastically, and even though I didn't see it, I'm pretty sure Tony glared at me.

"Handpicked by me, under my command." He said flatly, watching me.

He turned forward.

"Ha! You?" Clint asked. "You could lead a field trip to Vegas, maybe, but…"

"No jokes. Not now." Tony said immediately.

"Cap is gone." Tony reached up to pull off the sheet from Cap's statue.

I scowled.

"Show me the video, if you have any."

Tony gave me a Stark Pad and I watched it silently, even though I already knew it wasn't death, it was teleportation.

I couldn't help but give a laugh.

"What?" Tony asked darkly. "Do you think Cap's death is… funny?"

"If he was dead, it wouldn't be funny at all!" And I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Is the Daughter of Cards sick?" Thor asked, confused, which made me laugh harder.

"Daughter of Cards? Oh, I understand, spades!"

I finally calmed and looked to Tony, who looked like he was thinking.

"If he was dead…? What were you thinking, Meg?" He asked me genuinely.

"Teleportation. It's obvious, no?" I asked, and he watched the video a few times.

"Besides, even if it wasn't, Red Skull is dying. He would need a young, healthy body with the same serum that gave him his strength. He probably has a machine to switch bodies with Steve."

"We need to save Cap, then. And save the Earth from MODOK and Red Skull. I know all of you have your reasons to walk out that door, but I can't do this alone. Can we set the past aside and work together one last time?" Tony asked, face mask up.

"No." I said seriously, causing everyone to look at me in shock.

"No?" Tony asked.

"Don't you dare say one last time. You don't get people together just to break them apart right after, you understand me?"

Tony glanced to the floor in silence, and I sighed.

"You know my real answer is yes. But seriously?"

"We are Avengers and the world needs us." Thor said in his booming voice.

"You know me, point and shoot." Clint pointed at Tony.

"We gonna hug now, or can we go smash someone?" Hulk asked.

"Yeah, go hug Tony. Have you had sex yet? Are you the seme or the uke? I bet you're the catcher. You seem more like the bottom." I rambled, looking up at Hulk.

Everyone around me had turned red, and Clint pushed against my back, guiding me toward the door.

"Come on, let's go…" He said shakily.

We ended up in the jet.

-Spades-

"I hacked every satellite there is to trace the tachyon particles associated with teleportation." Tony said to us, and I gave him a sideways nod.

"All data points to Antarctica." Jarvis finished.

"Whatever gets us smashing faster!" Hulk growled behind me, and I hurriedly went to the front with Tony when I saw Clint reaching for the mints.

"Clint, we're in a moving jet. Don't push anything." I chided.

Clint rolled his eyes and flicked the can of mints. It landed between Hulk's teeth, and I facepalmed, shaking my head.

"They're called 'mints'. Try a dozen." Clint said sarcastically.

"Hawkeye!" Me and Tony yelled at the same time, then glanced at each other a moment.

"What?! Can't look for bad guys if I have to cut through his gamma breath to see them." Clint justified himself, and I noticed Hulk glance at me, as if to ask…

"Go for it. He needs to learn his lesson." I winked at Hulk and he nodded, before grabbing Clint by his shoulders and opening the jet, holding him out by his leg.

"See anything now?" Hulk asked, smirking.

I heard Clint scream. "Hulk! … Actually, you just did me a favor, green bean."

"He doesn't know when to quit… What do you see, Hawkeye?" I yelled to him.

"Eight o'clock!" He yelled back.

I heard the backfire of the missile and lunged for the controls. Landing in Tony's lap, I heard Thor and Clint start taking out missiles.

"Thor just got hammered, speed up!" I plugged in my flash drive into the jet and went back to my seat as the jet super speeded to a parked position on the ground.

"I saved the jet! Can I get a hell yeah?!" I quickly jumped out the jet and promptly puked into the snow. "Ew, my stomach…" I whined. Tony looked over to me and sighed. Thor landed beside us, spraying snow everywhere and covering my vomit.

"What is our plan to vanquish the skull?" He asked. "Hit everything! Hard!" Tony yelled.

"That's not a plan!" I yelled loudly to him as he flew off. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought he was the smart one…" Clint said behind me.

"Well fine, I'll try and formulate a plan. I'll teleport inside the base. Thor, go after anyone with missiles, guns, anything that can shoot. Clint, shoot electro arrows at any open power grids. Hulk, open the power grids, and smash some people."

"At least you have a plan…" Clint grumbled, and they went to do just that. Yes. I think I may have saved this operation!

I pressed some buttons on my watch that had Alice in it and teleported into the base. Slowly making my way towards where the Red Skull, MODOK, and Cap were. Except MODOK wasn't there because he was up there getting Iron Man.

And I was down here getting captured by Red Skull. "Well, well, what do we have here? A cherub walking into my home?" I gritted my teeth as the Red Skull picked me up harshly.

"Maybe you should have rethought your part in the plan, Miss Spades." Alice said, and I growled. "You think?!"

-3rd Person-

"Where's Meg?" Natasha asked.

Tony looked around. "She's right, where IS Meg?"

"She went inside." Thor answered.

"Yeah, she came up with a plan that was working until you got in the way!" Clint argued with Tony.

"Wha- hey, I had a plan!"

"That wasn't a plan." Clint deadpanned.

"You better stop acting solo and actually lead this team before you lose more friends today, like Meg." Natasha told Tony in a serious tone.

"All right. As a team." Tony answered. "MODOK's cloaked. I can't find a hair on his big ugly head. Ideas?"

"Scan for either the Skull or Meg." Natasha answered. "The Skull is a super-soldier alumni, his blood has trace isotopes that will show up on a chemical scan, and Meg as residual powers from the Oryx which will show up as well."

"I'm impressed." Clint said.

"Of course you are." Natasha answered, punching the man that had tried to get her from behind.

"Accessing super soldier files, adding in Oryx, scanning for chemical match, and… there's 2 Oryx's?" Tony asked in surprise.

-Meg POV-

I watched the boy my age in front of me darkly. When I had grasped the Tesseract, I must have made him.

"His name is Alfie. He is like you, Miss Spades. Because he was made from you. But…" The Red Skull clapped a hand on Alfie's shoulder. "He is my adoptive son. The perfect weapon of mass destruction, and you created him by saving the world from destruction. Ironic, isn't it?" Red Skull grinned at me, and stepped into the body switching machine. I turned to Alfie, who stared at me with round green eyes. His hair was dark brown. He looked like me before…

The blast across the room startled me, the boy growled at me inhumanly before teleporting away, and Iron Man destroyed the machine.

"You were right, Meg!" He yelled to me. And I would have shot back an answer to that, but suddenly I didn't feel very… like myself. He watched me a moment, then jumped over to Captain America. I blinked, suddenly not being able to hear, and I went numb. Then memory hit me. "Tony, that's not Steve! That's the Red Skull!" I cried. I watched in horror as the Red Skull in Steve's body hit Tony across the face.

"Tony!" I screamed, and suddenly it all rushed down on me. I was a child. An 8 year old child. I might have had powers, yes, but did that really matter when I was in such a young and frail body? Red Skull flung the shield at Tony again and caught it before throwing it at me. Using one of the 3 powers I now had, I created a shield out of my energy, and noticed it was an odd grey color. Usually the color of my energy reflected how I was feeling. What did grey mean?

"Not much of a futurist if you didn't see this coming, Herr Stark." I watched Red Skull carefully, and narrowed my eyes. He pulled his leg up. "I was dying." Before he could stomp on Tony, I flew towards him with the 2nd of my powers, the black angel wings on my back.

His foot landed on me and he grew angry, kicking me across the room. A sickening crack resounded through the room and I groaned in pain as Tony quickly got up. "MEG!" I heard him scream, and the numbness edged at my mind.

"My body ravaged by the same serum that had given me such strength all these years." He went towards me, and Tony tried to fix his armor to get to us as he picked me up by my collar and slammed me against the wall. "No!" Tony cried, giving up on the armor and running towards us, but Red Skull just flung him back with the shield.

"But why perish when there was an alternative?" He asked, throwing me into the machine he had switched bodies with Steve. "MODOK was the key. His power transferred my being into a body where the super soldier serum actually worked." I looked up at him and noticed that he had started ignoring Tony. "But maybe, just maybe…" He knelt beside me and helped me up. "Maybe I had been wrong, and this wasn't the body I needed." Red Skull watched me for the longest time.

"Johann Schmidt." I whispered, and he watched me for the longest time, searching my face. "I always thought you were one of the smarter, better villains." I confessed, then smiled slightly. "But evil cannot flourish. That is the rule of this world. You are just going to become another statistic, Johann."

"And what statistic is that?" He asked, and I smirked. "Another villain beaten by Captain America."

"This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you." I heard Steve say from Johann's body, and smiled when he punched Johann.

"Cap, I hope that's you."

If memory serves me well… I immediatly stood and made a gun of murky grey energy, shooting it at the gun that had been previously held in Johann in Steve's body's hand.

I need to get them in their proper bodies fast.

"Jarvis, has Sam left the Tower?" I heard Tony ask, and quickly listened in to hear Jarvis. "Yes, he's on his way, but…"

"Perfect. Then its nap time for big brain." Tony looked up to Johann in Steve's body as I lay Steve in Johann's body down beside the machine.

"Before you said I didn't know anything about sacrifice. Let's see if I've learned anything." Tony said, powering up is EMP pulse.

"No, don't let him!" MODOK cried.

The blast shut down all the working tech in the base, and Tony fell over.

"In your borrowed face."

Johann laughed and I looked to him suspiciously.

"Your armor is nothing but dead weight now. Captain America is too weak to do anything. I can do whatever I wanted with Meg and you couldn't stop me."

I heard Tony curse loudly and I watched in slight fear as Johann stalked towards me slowly, as if trying to draw it out as long as he could.

"You did nothing but ensure your own demise and my powers I will get from Meg. It had been my plan all along. I'm in a strong and healthy body, fit for taking over the world. All I needed was a pet with powers enough to help."

"I know you're the smart one, but that was pretty dumb." Steve said from Johann's body, trying and failing to get up.

"Wait for it…"

Just as Johann was about to grab me, Sam burst in through the wall.

I started going numb again as Sam hit Johann in Steve's body.

A deafening, piercing sound hit my eardrums as Johann yelled, "NEIN!" And was hit by Sam in his Falcon suit.

"Please tell me there was a good reason for that because I have always wanted to meet Cap and knocking a guy out is not a way to meet your hero." Sam said. While Tony whined in the background about how he thought that he was Sam's hero, I stood and said, "That's not Cap. That's J- Red Skull. He switched bodies with Steve and we need to switch them back. Now."

As I rushed to the controls and let my genius engineer and computer whiz skills out, Johann threw Steve's shield and Hulk caught it.

"Cap?" I heard Clint ask, and suddenly a sense of fear for the man entered me, and I looked up as Tony told him it wasn't Steve.

"Who's the bird man?"

"His name is Sam Wilson. SHIELD trainee. Been moonlighting for Tony in secret for months." Black Widow answered, and I ignored them and went back to hacking, fixing. Wait, why was Johann letting them talk away with each other?

"Welcome to the Avengers." I called half-heartedly as I struggled to reach a higher switch, standing on my tip toes. But that question was nagging at me now. Oh, right. There was an army coming.

"Avengers, Assemble!" Tony yelled, and I watched them look fucking awesome.

"I'm busy!" I yelled, shattering the moment.

"You wanted a plan? Here it is. Meg, keep trying to fix the body switching machine. Hulk, Thor, keep MODOK off balance. If he can't concentrate, he can't take me out. Widow, Hawkeye, get Cap into the brain switch-a-roo thing. Falcon, keep the goons off Meg's tail. The Skull is mine. That an acceptable plan, Mr. Hawkeye?" Tony finished, and Clint smiled slightly. "I'll let you know when it works."

"If it works!" I called back. "Don't be a pessimist." Tasha deadpanned.

Then they were off as I kept fixing the thing. But the sonic boom of Hulk's clap with Thor's hammer caught me off guard, as Falcon and all the others kept fighting around me.

"I guess you'll be sitting this one out?" Tony asked.

"More like turtle-ing it out." I smirked at the memory of how he looked trying to get up from his back. "We good?" I yelled.

"Great." I heard Steve in Johann's body say, before I threw a dull grey smoke disk at Johann in Steve's body before he could hit Clint, and he fell to the side before scrambling up rather quickly. "Thanks, Meg!" Clint yelled, and I gave him a thumbs up.

"NO! THIS ENDS NOW!" Johann in Steve's body yelled angrily. Tony shot the shield out of his hand and Steve in Johann's body grabbed onto him by the front of his spandex.

"I think you're right. You've scratched up my body enough. Is it ready, Meg?" Cap asked.

"Hold on, almost… YES! It's online, but not for long. It took hell a lot of damage when you pulsed this sucker!" I yelled as Steve in Johann's body threw Johann in Steve's body towards Tony, and he took the opportunity and threw Johann in Steve's body into the machine.

"You'll regret this, Stark!" He yelled.

"I hate seeing me squirm. Meg, will you please hit the switch?" Steve in Johann's body asked me. "Sure, sweetheart, since you asked so nicely. But it's actually a knob, then a switch." I twisted the thing and lightning started, then I flipped the switch and winced as they both screamed, then I pulled the switch back.

Steve got out, now in his own body, and looked to us. "Much better, thank you." He said, and I smiled at him. Tony handed him his shield and I let my hands drop to my sides.

"All of you."

"No one messes with one of our own and gets away with it." Tony said to Steve, and then realization hit me.

"… fearless leader."

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, turning and bounding to MODOK.

"Leader?" No, no, this can't happen, what if me being here gets Tony killed? No one was watching MODOK, and no one was paying attention to me.

"All these years, all these battles, and I've been going about it wrong."

"No, please, Johann!" I yelled against my better judgment, and he leveled a glare at me before giving Tony a twisted grin.

"Thank you, Stark, for showing me what I must become." I couldn't help but give a slight sob at that.

I leapt forward just as Johann cried, "MODOK!"

The energy from MODOK repelled me backwards as the only thing registering in my mind was Tony's scream.

"My armor! What… what are you doing?!"

"Tony!"

As the adrenaline started to wear off, the pain in my ribs, arms, and legs became more prominent, but the ache in my chest at the thought of Tony dying was way worse.

"If I cannot have his body to keep me alive, then I will take yours." Johann said simply, and I stood, limping towards the shield and smashing it with my hands weakly before I slid to the ground on my knees.

His screaming had grown more intense as the arc reactor was forcefully ripped from his chest.

"IRON MAN!" Steve cried, and I screamed in anguish as my child body couldn't take the sorrow.

"Iron Man is no more." Johann laughed, and I felt deep anger pierce through me, and my hair grow long and black.

Purple and black bubble power started to pop up around me as my eyes turned purple. But I immediately turned back as the change and all that had happened weakened me, and I fell back to my knees, barely able to hold myself up. But I thought that I couldn't turn into the Oryx anymore… Then I realized I couldn't. That's why I'm so weak right now. My body can't handle it. Getting angry will kill me.

"LONG LIVE THE IRON SKULL!"

I don't think I've ever cried like I did right then and there. I heard Steve scream no, but everything started to blur as the numbness I had felt before took over again as Tony fell to the floor. Hulk shattered the shield and all the others ran forward as Johann and MODOK teleported away.

"Meg, are you alright?" Someone was leaned over me, and I glanced up at Natasha. I shook my head no before getting up and running towards Tony.

"TONY!" I yelled in misery, flipping him over to see him. "No, no, no, no…" I said over and over as I jabbed my fingers into his neck to check his pulse. It was so weak…

Steve came up to us, looking at Tony in shock.

"Hey Cap, remember how hard I worked to pull your butt out of the fire?" I sobbed.

"Your turn."

As he relaxed with a sigh, I looked to see them standing still in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! HE COULD DIE AT ANY TIME, HURRY!" I yelled, and this seemed to spur them on.

Hulk burst through the ceiling to make a hole and Clint yelled, "Get us topside, Hulk!" before Hulk grabbed Clint and Nat, throwing them backwards into the snow. I flew up with Falcon and landed beside Hulk, shivering.

Steve held Tony in his arms. "Stay with me, Stark!" I heard him command.

"How's a guy supposed to pass out in peace with you yelling like that?" Tony asked in pain.

"He's not." I answered, and Thor flew out the hole.

"How's he holding up, Falcon?" I asked as Steve laid Tony on the floor, propping him with his shield.

"If he was a car, he'd be…"

"A really cool sports car." Tony finished with a smile.

"Running on fumes." Sam deadpanned.

"He needs medical and tech, now. Where's the Quinjet?"

"Oh, it's over…" My face fell as I pointed to the smoking carcass of the jet, strewn across the snowy wasteland.

"There, there, and, yeah, there." Hulk pointed to the places the pieces were.

"MODOK must have destroyed it while we were inside." I mused.

"I brought my own ride." Natasha said on the speaker from her flying car, and I sighed in relief.

"Just promise not to rip the leather."

-Spades-

"It's crowded in here. Shouldn't those who can jump and fly be outside?" Clint asked, looking pointedly at me and Hulk.

"Meg is too weak to fly right now, and Falcon is looking after Tony." Steve joined in.

"Jumping? Hulk?"

"Deal with it. There's a NATO hospital in Reykjavik." Natasha said, and I looked to her from my spot beside her. "A hospital won't work. Tony's armor was the only thing keeping the shrapnel from going through his heart, specifically the arc reactor. Without it, he doesn't have long. We need to get to the mansion."

"Yes, do as she says…" Tony said lowly.

"Are you sure? I don't know if you'll make it." Sam said to Tony.

"Welcome to the big leagues, Falcon. Impossible is what we do." Steve added, making hand gestures to Thor as me, Tony, and Sam looked over.

"Crap. Fasten those seatbelts if there is any." I yelled back, clicking mine in.

"A wind tunnel? Aye, follow me!" Thor yelled.

"We're going to save your life, alright Tony?" I assured him, and the light smile made it worthwhile.

The whole car shook.

"Hey, do I know how to pick a team or what?" Tony asked Sam, before groaning and falling back.

"Tony. Tony!" Steve yelled.

"TONY!" I screamed loudly.

"Iron Man!" Steve continued.

"His vitals are dropping fast!" Sam yelled.

Wait, I can make anything out of my energy, right?

I suddenly held faintly yellow -meaning fear- electrical pad things in my hands and rubbed them together.

"CLEAR!" I saw everyone try and get as far from Tony as possible as I touched them to his body, and he convulsed, gasping for breath as I let the pads disappear, falling back into the seat as my energy drained worse.

"Ok, he's a little better." Sam breathed, looking at Tony with an emotion I couldn't understand.

"If Tony dies, Red Skull is going to have an arrow in his head." Clint said darkly.

When the car touched down onto the front lawn of Avengers mansion, it tore the ground up and left the car nearly wrecked.

"Sorry about the car, Tasha." I said half-heartedly, keeping a close eye on Steve holding Tony over his shoulder. "The lab! Go!"

-Spades-

"Try not to die on my first day as an Avenger, Tony." Sam said, putting more cords into the whole in Tony's chest. He flipped the switch and blue light glowed from his chest as Bruce, now in human form, ran into the room with wide eyes.

"Come on Tony! Come on!"

I heard Tony groan and he sat up, eyes wide and hair sticking up. "That was something I would never want to do again." I sighed in relief and fell onto the chair behind me as Tony leaned forward, hair falling into place.

"Thanks for not electrocuting me on your first day as an Avenger, Sam!"

"He's about as good with thank yous as a ravenous badger when you save him from a rattle snake while he's shitting in the woods." I said matter of factly.

"I really don't like that analogy." Tony levelled his eyes on me.

I shrugged. "So? It's true."

"Great work, Falcon." Steve told him and went forward to Tony.

"Could you say that again into my phone?" Sam asked, and I flicked my Irken tongue at him when he continued, "I-I want to make it my ring tone."

"Rookies…" Tony chuckled.

"Jarvis? The mark 50, if you please." He continued to the computer.

"Sir, the mark 50 is not ready."

"Jarvis, the mark 50!" His face was dead set, and I felt worry in my stomach at that.

"You ok?" Bruce asked me, sitting next to me.

"Doesn't matter, Tony is in need."

"Tony can wait a moment." Bruce answered, before feeling my ribs, arms, and legs.

"You have a few bruised ribs, nothing to serious. You cracked your right Ulna and your left Fibula, so you might want to rest a little."

I waved him off. "I was making a drink yesterday that fixes minor breaks and bruises, I'll just use that. I have it in my pocket."

I grasped the vial of salmon colored liquid and drank.

When Bruce looked again, the cracks were gone.

He nodded slowly before looking over at his possibly boyfriend, in the middle of putting on his new suit.

Wait, what was MODOK's plan…? Oh, no, the bug things! It's going to infect them! I grasped the mask in my backpack slowly and put it over my bottom half of my face from the bridge of my nose down, completely under my eyes.

No one took notice, so I took it back off and pressed the button to shrink it, putting it in my pocket.

The blast from his repulsors took me out of my reverie, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"In Theory equals Untested. Classic." Clint said.

"Details. I'll work it out. Soon as I do, I'll be smacking the red off the Red Skull. Speaking of the Red Skull…" Tony turned to me, faced mask up.

"How did you know his name?" I closed my mouth and couldn't help but gulp.

Is it really my origin story time?

"I can't tell you right now." I decided on, wincing at the hurt look on Tony's face. "You don't trust me? You don't trust us?"

I pursed my lips for a split second before dropping them.

"No, that's not why-!"

"Then why?" Bruce cut me off, and I glanced around the room.

"Because Tony is breaking up the team." I answered, hurt in my voice.

"What?" Steve asked, looking over to Tony, who nodded slowly.

"I know that look. It comes right before 'It's not you, it's me.'" Natasha said, and I barely withheld a chuckle.

"Look, I activated the Avengers Protocol because I thought you were gone, Cap. You're back, I didn't croak, Red Skull didn't get Meg as a pet or however he said it, wins all around, so back to the grind, right?"

"Seriously? You rebooted the Avengers just to break us up again? Didn't Meg tell you to not to?! Unbelievable." Clint said to Tony, and he left the room with Natasha in tow.

"Jeeze, and people wonder why I hate people." Bruce chuckled to me.

"But you don't leave, right? You live in Stark Tower with Tony." He nodded, and I nearly had a fan girl heart attack.

"And you're together?" He looked slightly uncomfortable, then nodded.

"Mortals… Fun but too complicated." Thor said, walking off. Bruce followed, probably because Hulk wanted to fight. The sound of him turning into Hulk confirmed my theory.

"You're serious? After what we just survived?" Steve asked, and I looked down.

"Looks that way."

Tony turned towards the screens and I put on the mask hurriedly, bringing my hoodie over my head.

"Explain. And if you give me any of that Stark talk, I'll knock you out of that armor myself." Steve told him.

"I led the Avengers for a day and I almost lost everyone."

"So you're scared. We all get scared, and we push through." Steve tried, and I stood, leaving the room unnoticed.

I got to the front room just as Hulk punched Thor through the floor, him hitting the ceiling.

"Guys enough! He's strongest, you're prettiest, whatever!" Clint yelled.

"No, something's wrong!" Natasha said, holding up a hand.

"You dare touch the son of Odin?!" Yeah, I'm leaving before I get wrapped up in this.

Hulk's roar startled me, however, and I jumped into the air, falling straight on my ass onto the floor.

"Ow!" I cried, turning back towards the way down to the mass reactor thing.

"HULK SMASH STUPID AVENGERS!" I heard distantly, before leaping down the stairs instead of walking down.

"HULK SMASH YOU ALL!" Hulk roared again, and I slid into the seat in front of the mass reactor, then stood to mess with it.

This was going to be fun.

-Spades-

I jumped out the window of the mansion and stepped into the lawn.

Now Steve and Falcon were out there as well, and I watched helplessly as they fought each other.

"You ran from SHIELD. We can't count on you!"

"Me?! Everyone knows you're a two-timing traitor bitch!"

"Go back to your day job, kid, you don't deserve this!"

"Says the jackass responsible for almost getting Tony killed!"

"Fought bigger, beat badder! ERGH! You will fall, monster!"

Hulk roared in response.

I shook my head and made 3 EMP discs out of my now murky green energy, throwing it at each pair.

It shook them out of their reverie, and I pointed towards MODOK.

"Go fight him, Falcon, Natasha, Thor. Hulk, Steve, and Clint, you're with me to get the Skull."

Course, Tony already shot him with the repulsors, and I looked over.

"Well…"

I shrugged, beckoning Hulk, Steve, and Clint. They followed me down to the reactor.

"Hey, Red Skull!" I yelled loudly, and it startled him.

"You actually messed with it? I thought you were smarter than that." He looked down at the reactor and looked around wildly, before his eyes fell on a small black circle clinging to the machinery and he glared at me, eyes smoldering.

"See ya, Skelly!" I grinned as he disappeared, off to the frozen tundra.

Well, it's better than actually being able to do stuff.

"Now, would you guys help me with this? I really don't want the mansion to go boom."

-Spades-

I watched as Tony lead the others, and I watched Steve, Clint, and Nat leave when he said for anyone who didn't have armor or gamma shielded skin should clear the area of civilians.

I stayed behind, and though Tony looked at me a moment, he didn't comment.

"Hulk, it's time to get angry."

"My favorite time of day!" We jumped into the hole and Hulk grabbed a hold of the reactor.

"Hard as you can throw it, straight into the vortex, green guy." Hulk roared and threw it up as Tony shot his unibeam at the reactor and I sent a beam of dark purple energy to it as well.

I sighed in relief and fell back, Tony catching me. After all that's happened, Falcon shouldn't be the only one to be able to have some sleep.

When I awoke, I was set down from Tony's arms to look at the fiery ruins of the mansion.

"Pass out?" Tony asked Sam as Thor set him down. "Don't worry, Meg did the same thing."

"So that's it?" Hulk asked.

"There's no more mansion, no more bad guys. Does that mean the Avengers are kaput?" I asked, standing with the team in front of Tony.

His face mask went up. "Let's talk."

-3rd Person, with Johann-

Red Skull shivered as frost bite crept into his suit of armor. He kept trying to call MODOK, but the poor excuse for a henchman would not pick up.

"MODOK!" He yelled into the arm band when the head finally answered.

"Get me out of here! Ergh, Stark stands with giants! How are we supposed to win… without doing the same…" He thought a moment.

"MODOK, I have an idea. But first…

GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

-Back to 1st person-

I sat in Tony's briefing room in Avenger's tower, watching them with slanted eyes.

"The Skull almost took us out by teaming with MODOK, which means he's gonna try again, but with bigger and badder allies."

"You're robo-butler tell you this?" Clint asked, and I gave a slightly undignified snort.

"No, the Skull did." Tony pulled up the feed from Johann's message to the evil doers and I yawned, leaning into Bruce in his human form.

He put his arm around me and I went slightly rigid, before relaxing. It almost felt like he was trying to be… family.

I fell asleep on him and thanked god that my sleep was nightmare free.

When I awoke, I was on the couch in Tony's living room, and an alarm was blaring in my ear.

"Gentleman, Miss Spades, the Great Wall of China just stood up and is smashing towards Beijing." Jarvis said, and I groaned.

I had wanted to sleep without my insomnia acting up!

"Interested?" Jarvis asked.

I stood, putting on my mask and hood.

"Avengers, assemble!" This is going to be a long adventure with the Avengers…

"Jarvis, engage Avenjet prime."

"What's an Avenjet prime?" Sam asked Tony.

"You're standing in it." Tony answered as the wall went loose from the tower.

I strapped myself into my seat and grinned when Sam yelled, "This is the best day of my life!"

This is the best day of mine to, Sam. It really is.

"Show off." Steve grinned at Tony.

"What, your house doesn't do this?"

**This was really long. Follow, favorite, review!**


	8. Collision Triggers

**Ok, between real episodes are my stories. I may put moments from the 100 Fanfiction Prompt I'm doing for the Spades Chronicles in this story. So, first original story, in third person because I have to show you guys what happens in the other rooms and such.**

**Collision Trigger.**

Meg licked her lips slightly as she overcame the sleep that had barely held her. Nightmares are a terrible thing, she had decided the first night she had slept in her mansion, and her reflection in the mirror was already showing how lack of sleep was outwardly effecting her. Not to mention how it was _affecting _her.

Meg stepped out into the living room and glanced at the time. 3:26. Well fine, she thought with a slight eye roll before she spoke to JARVIS.

"JARVIS?" The British voice answered immediatly. "Yes, Miss Spades?"

"Where's my lab?"

Tony awoke groggily to yelling from downstairs. He rubbed his face lightly before making his way to the elevator and riding it down. When the doors opened, he was met with a peculiar sight.

Meg looked over at Tony and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey there Tony. What are you doing just standing there? Don't you think we could use some help?"

Tony blinked before yelling to JARVIS, "Uh, JARVIS, I need my armor!"

Bruce's jaw couldn't have dropped farther. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Xerxes. It kind of is trying to meld with the Oryx, but there's only remnants left in me. It's trying to take it." Meg explained, glancing at the man that was practically dripping with either black sand or ash.

"It looks like that monster from Nothing Left to Fear!" Tony said in disgust.

"It kind of does, doesn't it?" Meg said, voice cracking.

"This is nothing like the 1940s…" Steve breathed when he came into the room, and Meg chuckled lightly, swinging around. She was much quicker and flexible than when she was a full grown woman, and Steve jumped back at the look on her face.

She was obviously overjoyed by something. "Ok, ok, Marina and the Diamonds calms it down." She explained, giddiness plainly in her body language.

"You're enjoying this!" Clint accused from his perch in the rafters. "Oh, I am! I would enjoy it more if I wasn't in immediate danger!" She called up.

"Hah! This monster could not fell me if it tried!" Thor's voice boomed as he swung Mjolnir in his hand, basically charging it up.

Bruce sighed as he started to change into the Hulk.

"Thor, don't get cocky. It-!" Meg tried, before a hissing started, and then a loud roar, the ashy substance turning into a bulky monster with wings.

"It does that." Meg deadpanned, before jumping back.

"As I was saying, music by Marina and the Diamonds calms it down, turns it into a tiny sphere, then I can lock it up. Uh, I can try singing…" Meg stumbled over her words and then sang in a shaky voice, "_You've been acting awful tough lately. Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately. But inside, you're just a little baby!_"

The ash monster went slightly smaller, needle teeth dulling slightly. But then it growled and lunged. "Ok, ok, I get it, bad song, bad song!" Meg shrieked, jumping backwards again into Steve's arms.

"Huh, didn't know you were this muscular." Meg blinked up at Steve, before jumping out of his arms and flying up to the rafters. "Just hold on, I'm going to go think of a different song!" Before she was gone.

"Did the Cherub leave us?" Hulk's voice rang out. "I guess she did, big guy." Tony answered, sweat dropping.

"_Look like a girl, but I think like a guy! Not ladylike to behave like a slime! Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind! You stick to your yogurts, I'll stick to my pie!"_

Xerxes got smaller, before lunging for Thor. Thor cried out in surprise and Meg landed on the Hulk's back.

"He's being stubborn!" She complained, before turning into a shadow and disappearing.

"Come on, Meg!" Clint complained, shooting an arrow at the monster.

"_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips! Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I'm miss sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips! I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!"_

Xerxes froze at that, before slowly turning into a more humanoid body, with wings made of ash and ash dripping from his eyes.

"Well, it's sort of working!" Meg cried, before giving a cry as a whip of ash shot at her, cutting through her side. "Meg!" Clint cried, dropping behind her.

"No, hold on, he's almost defeated, don't worry about me!" Meg commanded with a glare.

"_Question what the TV tells you. Question what a pop star sells you. Question mom and question dad. Question good and question bad. If history could set you free from who you were supposed to be, if sex in our society didn't tell a girl who she would be, cause all my life I've tried to fight what history has given me!"_

The ash melted a bit, starting to settle in the man's skin. Swaying on his feet, Meg realized that he was almost done with.

Of course, she had been infected. "Don't think much on this song, ok?" Meg said with a wavering voice.

"_I wanna be a bottle blonde. I don't know why but I feel conned. I wanna be an idle teen. I wish I hadn't been so clean! I wanna stay inside all day. I want the world to go away. I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake. I wanna be a real fake…"_

Meg fell to her knees with a hand on the cut through her abdomen just as Xerxes fell to his hands and knees, almost faint.

"_Yeah, I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle! Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title, instead of being 16 and burning up a bible, feeling super, super, super, suicidal!"_

Xerxes was done for, and Meg threw a small silver box at him, and his body disappeared into the small cube.

"I caught a Pokémon!" Meg joked, before crying out in pain as her wound spiked agony through her body.

-Connect What?-

"What is this stuff?" Bruce asked, cleaning out Meg's wound. "It's Ash. I've been infected. Just put on Electra Heart and I'll be fine." Meg shrugged.

Bruce gave her a blank look and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Bruce, I'm going to infect the whole world and the human race will die out and the Earth will turn into an ocean of ash."

Bruce's eyes widened and he looked up at her. "I'm kidding." Meg clarified, bopping him on the nose.

"Don't worry about me, Brucie. I have promises to keep and miles to go. I'm not dying any time soon."

**It's short, I got bored. Favorite, follow, review.**


End file.
